Unum promissum contra omnem
by goddess-chan123
Summary: Everyone has a destined partner, but not everyone finds them. Even though Yuugi can't control his powers, will he find his destined partner? Will his partner accept him? Rating may go up! R&R!
1. The Great Nations of Cartha

**The Great Nations of Cartha**

_Every nation has their beauties and their dangers. Every land has a curse equally as powerful as their blessing._

Cartha, a world where its nations are sometimes separated by force. Not typical forces, which an average being would normally, take the time to understand. Forces such as the 'Tricultural divide'- where the worlds people are divided into three parts.

_Humans_, although they may be the weakest- physically- their lands and countries are the largest. Since the dawn of time, and the birth of these nations, there were mysterious- and almost magical- stones all around and within their nation making it impossible for Monsters or those with a Monsters blood within themselves to even breathe within ten meters of the stones.

These stones were like giant Jonquil crystals that seemed to glow a brilliant royal blue whenever any Monster was nearby. In times of war, Humans would break pieces off a larger stone and turn into a weapon for a mass slaughter, but the gems only held their power for short periods of time before the turned black as night and then became dust in the wind.

As wonderful, and beautiful these jewels were, if a Human woman were to fall in love- let alone be impregnated by a Monster she'd be banish permanently (unless cut all ties with him), not because it was a sin or taboo, but because he lover couldn't survive in her nation, nor could a child of theirs. She'd never be able to see her family or loved ones again, only relying on her lover for protection in the cruel, unforgiving nation of Monsters where only the strong survive, and the human usually dies soon after their Nehmu child is born.

**Clementia  
**The Human countries:  
Minamt- the smallest Human land, but the most agricultural; rich with live stock and advanced in their framing techniques. Where many common animals can be found, such as cows, pigs, rats, cats, dogs, ext.  
Apotius- mostly a sub-tropical paradise (with few patches of barren land) to the naked eye, dangerous and more exotic animals are located in this country. Such as snakes, tigers, crocodiles, ext. This country is made for, and only has warriors that live and train here.  
Romaou- the largest and most populated Human country. This country is in charge of all its nations income and exported goods.

_Monsters_, their nation is a never ending battle with nature. Beautiful, ever changing lands; where civilizations raise and fall as quickly as time passes. Most Monsters are demonic looking, and legion claims they are cursed beings of war, because they tried to defy the gods long ago- before time itself even.

Monseters are the only creatures that when it comes to their nation it isn't divided into countries, just one chaotic nation with a few cities here and there. Some Monsters choose to enlist themselves into servitude to a royal line of Nehmu, the god's chosen and blessed with gift of Calvat.

Their nation's name:  
Diabolus

_**Nehmu's,**_** the outcasts of the world and in numbers- a dying race. The people of this nation are wide spread out and mostly inexperienced in their magix. All Nehmu are capable of unfathomable power, but it is unknown why very few access their powers at all. If a Nehmu doesn't receive their magix by their coming of age they will never receive them.**

**Due to their blessings of Clavat, and that they are by nature half human and half Monster and have a wide range, but it makes it harder to find their very own Calvat. Only thirty percent of all Nehmu's find their Calvat, sixty percent breed regardless, and ten percent wait forever believing it to be a sin to bed someone other than a Calvat. (And in the eyes of the gods it was) **

Naiar  
**The Seven Nehmu Nations:  
****Cartharax****- the greatest of all countries, it is the only land that has won every war it's been and never lose even a single battle. It is the most peaceful and respected country.  
****Pheanocia****- the country with the strongest military, but smart enough to never challenge Carthrax to war.  
****Nixara****- the coldest country in all Cartha due to it being so far down south.  
**Timonat- the most advanced country when it comes to technology.  
Ravantus- a large island country, rich in intellect and artistic talents alike.  
Omnes- the first country to ever be created, and believed to be the starting point of all life on Cartha.  
Anipoche- a tiny island country, but the wealthiest in gems, gold, oil, ext., making it the most prosperous.

Now, to begin a story that even the gods themselves could never prevent, because it was their fault to begin with.

_**Unum promissum contra omnem**_

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Tell Me! **

**It's my birthday this Saturday, so REVIEW for a present!**


	2. Chapter I

**Summary: Everyone has a destined partner, but not everyone finds them. Even though Yuugi can't control his powers, will he find his destined partner? Will his partner accept him?**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Happy?**

**Main Couples: Yami/Yuugi, Seto/Jounochi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou**

Side Pairings: Mokuba/Rebecca, Hiroto/Shizuka

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Action, Angst, and Tragedy. **

_**Unum promissum contra omnem**_

**Chapter 1**

**Can I Go?**

"Oh my _God_, I actually got _in;_ Now Grandpa _can't_ say no!"

-xXx-

Yellow cat ears twitch impatiently while boredom seeped throughout the entire building as the owner of the ears waited.

A sixteen-year-old boy with tri-colored hair and amethyst cat-slit eyes sat restlessly on a stool, while kicking his feet back and forth. He pressed his yellow ears to hair as he pouted at the clock.

He couldn't wait for his grandfather to return to the shop so he could tell him all about his great news. He got accepted into _Cartha-Nix Boarding Academy_ and due to his power and grades (but mostly the fact that he's poor) he got a _full scholarship!_

Only three students-one for high school, middle school and elementary- if possible are accepted a year. So Yuugi _knew_ his grandpa couldn't say no to this once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity- and not only that, it was almost _free_, all he has to do is keep up his grades and buy his own supplies(paper, pens, notebooks). This meant he could finally start paying back his grandfather for all his hard work.

Yuugi stopped kicking his feet, and slowly relaxed a bit. The thought warmed him on the inside, being able to pay back his grandpa for everything he's done is the only thing Yuugi wants to do with his life, and this school _will_ help him do it.

Yuugi gave a sad smile, thinking back to when his parents died. He was only three, and the only thing he has left of them is his mother's locket that won't open. Sugoroku had to reopen the game shop they live in now, just to be able to support them both, and sometimes even today the shop isn't enough. Yuugi was a lot to handle for just one person, always breaking and tripping over things, losing control of his powers, always crying but trying to help- but somehow his grandfather was able to pull off the little disaster that was Yuugi and loved him none the less.

Yuugi stared at the hands at the clock, it seemed as if it was broken, but he knew it was just fine.

"Jii-chan, should be back by now… I knew I should've been the one to go to the store." Yuugi pouted but sighed all-to-soon. "I guess I'll see what held him up, if he's okay." Yuugi hopped off the stool, his eyes showing his worry.

He walked out the shop, making sure it was locked before he left, and then continued down the road. Yuugi's ears were erect and his tail slightly curled, showing that he alert. This is the way his grandfather taught him to act when went out. Those without battle partners were easy prey for those horny enough, and Yuugi was too young to legally have a partner.

As Yuugi did his best to avoid garbage and other crude things that lay scattered across the sidewalk and road he didn't miss the strange glances that older males and females gave him suggestive looks. This caused him to quicken his pace, he only wanted to find his grandpa then go home where he was safe.

0o0o0o0o0

Sugoroku smiled when it was finally his turn in line, his knees and ankles were killing him for standing so long. His grey cat-like ears twitched in anticipation for when got home. Not only could he finally sit, but Yuugi would start dinner.

Cooking was the only thing Yuugi felt he was truly good at. He could make curry, pork, ramen, chicken, roast beef, sushi, stake, spaghetti, stew, stir fry… just about anything he put his sweet little mind to.

"That'll be $74.93, please." The girl at the register said with a smile. Sugoroku smiled back and then paid the woman.

'_Not bad for two weeks worth of food_,' Sugoroku thought himself as he headed out the glass doors. His grey ears stiff and alert, he looked both ways before crossing the street. Nula was such a rundown town; he was ashamed he had to raise his daughter _and_ grandson here. There were thugs and gangs everywhere you turned; no were-not even inside was safe. He knew Yuugi hated here, he knew Yuugi cried himself to sleep- afraid that he might not wake up to his grandfather again. He wanted so much better Yuugi.

Sugoroku walked past three thugs that seemed to be in their early twenties," _Oi_, gramps!" One of the men yelled at him, his words were heavily slurred and he swayed from side to side as he walked. From were any decent being stood, it was obvious that the man was drunk, and so were the others.

Sugoroku tried to continue on his way, but there were at least four others, just as wasted. If the smell of all the men were enough to kill him he'd be twelve feet under by now.

"Di'n't ya hear me…?" The gang banger swayed closer to him, his amethyst eyes glared and his ears pulled back.

"I beg your pardon?" Sugoroku retorted, while taking a step back.

"Where yer lil' _slut_?" The man grabbed Sugoroku's arm harshly, causing him to drop the groceries. But he only glared at the drunk.

"Not talkin' eh? 'Member yer tail, don't cha miss it?" Another one of the men smirked evilly showing off his yellow stained fangs. The wasted men laughed when they saw the old man before them eyes widened.

"I-I don't care! I won't let you touch my grandson!" Sugoroku regained his composure quickly.

"Dat so?" Another man voiced from behind him, putting one of his razor claws to his throat.

A rock hit the gang banger that was threatening to slice open Sugoroku open in the back of the head, causing a trickle of warm red liquid to leek from the man. He hissed, and turned around- with his palm on his head- to see the culprit.

The one and only Yuugi Motou.

"Keep your hands _off_ my _Grandpa!_" Yuugi screamed, as a sudden gush wind pushed the gang banger back. His normally amethyst eyes glowed a dark eerie golden color, rocks and pebbles of several different sizes floated around his ankles and knees and his small pearl white fangs grew much more distinctive as they grew about an inch or so.

This sight of the normally innocent and sweet Yuugi terrified the gang members, even in their heavily drunken state. This was the classic state of an extremely powerful child that couldn't control his amazing gifts.

-xXx-

"Jii-chan, are sure you're alright! I could try to heal you, I'm getting better!" Yuugi protested with his grandfather.

"No, Yuugi, you know what happens to inexperienced healers- and don't think I've forgotten about that stunt you pulled! You better hope they were too wasted to remember that you can't control your powers!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know… or they could use it against me. I'm sorry, jii-chan, I didn't mean too!" Yuugi pleaded his guilt," But I can't stand the thought of you hurt, so please, let me heal you?" Yuugi begged sweetly with an innocent pout to show his concern.

Sugoroku sighed in defeat," alright, but just this once." Yuugi's face instantly brightened and he hugged his grandfather.

"Yea, oh thank you!"

Yuugi quickly pulled away and held both hands above his grandpa's ankle.

After the drunken gang banger had ran for their life Yuugi ran to his grandfather's side. They both picked up the groceries while Sugoroku lectured Yuugi about how his emotions always got the better of him and him needing more 'focus' and 'control'. The whole walk home was like that in fact, and it left Yuugi nothing to but apologize or say, 'yea, you're right'.

When the two them arrived back to their little game shop-home Sugoroku slipped on one of the steps and twisted his left ankle and received a nasty gash on his knee. Yuugi set the food inside first, then went back to get his grandpa. He set him on a chair and then received a lecture on carefulness!

And now Yuugi was doing his best to make his grandpa's sprain hurt less in any way possible. He concentrated as hard as he possibly could; his hands gave off a soft glow, and soon enough there was a sharp pain in his own ankle. Yuugi hissed, suddenly losing his focus to clutch his throbbing ankle.

"What did I tell you Yuugi. I told you, you were inexperienced with healing magic."

"But does _your_ ankle feel better?" Yuugi looked back to his grandpa, his golden ears pressing down against his head and his eyes showed his pain.

"Yes, it feels fine. But-,"

"Then that's all that matters," Yuugi gave a bright smile causing his grandpa to chuckle and mess with Yuug's spiky hair. "Hey!" Yuugi gave his grandfather a playful pout.

"Oh, um, jii-chan… a letter came in the mail today…" Yuugi looked down, sounding suddenly nervous.

"Oh?"

"Yea, well I applied for a scholarship to Cartha-Nix… and I kind of got a _full_ scholarship." Yuugi looked back to his grandfather, the most important person to, "can I go?" He asked with hopeful- yet sad- eyes.

"W-What?" Sugoroku's eyes widened and his ears dropped. "It's so sudden, when will you leave?"

"Two and a half weeks to a month, it depends on when I get my schedule and dorm number."

Sugoroku paused for a moment. The moment seemed like an eternity to Yuugi, "I'll miss you, Yuugi, but I think it's best for you to go."

Yuugi's eyes widen at his grandpa's answer," I-I'm going to miss you too, jii-chan!" Tears formed in Yuugi's eyes as he hugged his grandpa.

**See any mistakes?**

**Tell me so I can fix it!**


	3. Chapter II

**Summary: Everyone has a destined partner, but not everyone finds them. Even though Yuugi can't control his powers, will he find his destined partner? Will his partner accept him?**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Happy?**

_**Unum promissum contra omnem**_

**Chapter 2**

**Burnt Chicken with a Side Order of Incoming Mail**

It had been two weeks, three days, four hours, and thirty-two minutes since Yuugi's acceptance letter had arrived, and _yes_ he _was_ counting. Counting every day, minute, and second he had left with his Grandfather until he went to his new school.

His grandpa forced him to stay _off_ his feet and _out _of the shop until his sore, no _throbbing_, ankle was better. So Yuugi was stuck in the upper levels of the house sitting on an old dusty couch, and fiddling around with his mother's locket that he could never seem to open.

Every so often Sugoroku came up to check on Yuugi, giving him some food or playing a game was always the best approach. But at the moment Yuugi was engulfed with his boredom, it wouldn't matter if the building was on _fire_, he wouldn't notice. All that mattered was the locket, just one puzzle he could never solve because it wouldn't open for him.

Yuugi often wondered what was in the locket. His grandfather had once told him that his mother kept a picture of his father and himself of when he was a baby in it, but that only made him want to open it even more. He didn't remember what his parents looked like; he was only three when _it_ happened so not much was expected from him.

"I love you," Yuugi mumbled as his ears drooped slightly, then gently kissed the locket and placed it under his powder blue pajama top, like it normally was. With a small sigh, he placed his head on the arm rest of the couch to have a try at a cat-nap.

0o0o0o0o0

Down stairs, Sugoroku was in the kitchen; wondering what he could cook for Yuugi that _wouldn't_ cause either death or just food poisoning. He shifted threw the cans, veggies, and other burnable things as he pondered on what he could make.

What he _really_ wanted to do was take Yuugi to a professional healer, but they didn't have the money to do so; and Yuugi wouldn't hear of putting them in even more debt all because of a simple sprained ankle that'd heal on its own soon enough.

So that's where food poisoning came in, he just wanted to do _something_ for his grandson, so he decided to make lunch… even if it were most likely going to make things worse. He had to admit; where Yuugi got his cooking talents truly did baffled him. He clearly didn't have the knack, neither one of his parents, nor did his late wife have the gift.

So instead of the off chance he might actually _kill_ his grandson, he pulled out a can of chicken soup. He knew that Yuugi just _loved_ chicken, and it was a simple dish to make even he could do it.

He hoped.

0o0o0o0o0

Yuugi shifted on the couch- ears twitching in annoyance, a nap was _not_ an option at the moment and it was his entire ankles fault.

His ankle screamed in pain, though it might be almost healed- or even healed by now- if he didn't try to heal it himself. But he refused to listen to the reasoning voice inside his own head. So he decided to sit up once more and un-wrapped his ankle. Flexing his toes and slightly rubbing his foot always seemed to help.

Sometimes.

Yuugi took a deep breath and tried to relax, "Okay, let's try this again."

This was the fifth time he attempted to heal his ankle. These futile attempts at healing his ankle only wasted his effort and energy; and only caused his ankle to hurt more. But that didn't stop him from trying.

Each time felt like he was getting closer to his goal, and this time was even more special. He remembered when he had to go to a hospital because he fell out of an open window trying to help a bird from a cat in a tree. The doctor in charge of him asked him to remember something that made him happy and feel safe.

Back then was the same thing he remembered now. His grandfather holding him when it was dark, raining or scary overall was always the best cure for Yuugi's fears.

So he closed his eyes as he concentrated and remembered. He placed his hands above his ankle once more, and soon his fingertips started to glow softly. And he was right, this _was_ different, the glow was warm and soothing. Yuugi opened his eyes to see has fully glowing in a warm light, and soon the pain in his ankle was completely _gone_!

Hesitantly, Yuugi removed his hands, shocked to say the least. He wiggled his ankle around, making sure it felt fine, and it felt perfect!

Yuugi bolted up from spot on the crusty little couch with the biggest smile he ever had.

"Jii-chan!" Yuugi cheered as he ran down the stairs- but carful not hurt himself again- and pounced on his grandpa with a laugh.

"Y-Yuugi! You almost gave me a heart attack! Do you want to put your poor old grandfather into the hospital!" Sugoroku placed his hand over his rapidly beating heart, "and you shouldn't be up and walking about!" He glared slightly at his grandson.

"I'm sorry," Yuugi's voice sounded sincere, but his bright smile never faded and his yellow ears twitched showing his excitement. "But look, it's all better! I healed it!" Yuugi showed off his left ankle as he gleamed with pride.

"It's been two and a half weeks, boy. If you had left it alone it would've been healed by now just the same." Sugoroku reminded him as he stared at Yuugi's foot.

"But…but," Yuugi tried to think of something _smart _to say, but nothing came up. "But…I _healed_ it. Ain't that something?" He pouted.

"Sure it is, but at the time period it's been… it's not very impressive."

"_Not very impressive_! I just learned how to heal myself!" Yuugi pouted more as he became slightly angry. He could never be mad at his grandfather, and he knew he was just kidding- or at least he hoped he was.

Out of nowhere, a scent caught Yuugi's attention and he started to sniff the air, "Something's burning, Jii-chan…" Yuugi looked around to see smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Burning? The soup," Sugoroku eyes widened and his ears shot up as he rushed to the burnt pot of chicken soup.

He panicked; he forgot what to do in a situation like this. Get water? That seemed smart. But what about the oven, if he left that on would his attempts be futile?

Yuugi calmly walked over to a counter to oven mitts, then towards the smoking pot and his panicking grandfather. He coughed and his eyes started to tear up due to the smoke, but he turned the oven off.

"Jii-chan, c-can you get a fan… from up… stairs?" Yuugi managed to get out threw his small fit of coughs.

"S-sure thing, Yuugi," Sugogroku looked at his grandson with worried eyes, but Yuugi just smiled and said he was fine.

While his grandfather went to get a fan, Yuugi opened the only window in the kitchen. He knew it'd best if he opened more windows but this neighborhood wasn't safe- even if this _was_ a second floor window.

Yuugi picked up the pot, being as careful as he possibly could, and he brought it over to an empty sink and placed in gently. He took of the oven mitts and placed them backed on the counter, then went to turn the sink on. Before he knew it the water hit the contains of the slightly smoking pot and it started smoking as if it were of fire, and Yuugi didn't avoid it in time.

Yuugi was thrown into a coughing fit as he collapsed to his knees and his eyes closed tight. His eyes watered and he started to cry from the painful coughing. The smoke burned his ear and made them itch, but they were pressed down close to his hair.

He leaned forward, gasping and coughing made it extremely hard for him to breath. He tried to get away until the smoke was sucked out the window but he found that he couldn't move.

"Yuugi! Yuugi, are you alright?" Yuugi heard the worried voice of his grandfather, but all Yuugi could do was cough, gag and hope he was still getting enough oxygen to breath.

"F-fan…" Yuugi gasped, slightly opening an eye to look at his grandfather who was kneeling next to him.

"Oh, right," He already had the fan plugged in and it was sitting on chair, it wasn't until _after_ he plugged the fan in that he noticed Yuugi on the ground coughing. He turned the fan on and positioned it to where it was aimed at Yuugi so he could help the boy up.

-xXx-

"Jii-chan, when I leave to _Cartha-Nix_, save every extra _penny_, 'cause you're never allowed to cook _ever again_!" Yuugi said once he finally regained his breath.

The two were sitting in the living room, there was no TV like most homes but there were two arm chairs and classic styled wooden chair that Yuugi was taking a breather on, and an averaged sized table were the two liked to play games because they didn't have a TV.

"It was just chicken soup; I didn't expect it to burn!" Sugoroku tried to defend himself.

"That was _soup_! And _chicken_ soup none the less! You burnt _chicken_ soup, and you _know_ that it's my favorite!" Yuugi pouted at the loss.

"That's why I tried to make it, Yuugi." He replied.

"You should've left it alone; I would've cooked for us…"

"You were hurt, and I wanted your ankle to get better, not make it worse!" Sugoroku reminded him.

"Which reminds me, I've _got_ to take a shower." Yuugi sprang up from the wooden chair he was sitting in and rushed up stairs leaving a confused old man in an arm chair.

But Sugoroku laughed anyways.

-xXx-

Two days later, and Yuugi was extremely anxious, excited, and scared all wrapped up into one little bundle. He was waiting in the shop for the mail to come, and it would in about five minute or so.

But to Yuugi, each minute passed as slow as an eon; and he knew he couldn't get on with his day until the mail came. Some pass the time, he decided to do inventory.

Before he knew it he heard a soft _thud_ and Yuugi turned to see that the mail had arrived. He rushed over and slid on his knees to find which envelopes were letters, what were bills, and if any were orders, then he saw it. It was a simple white envelope sealed with the _Cartha-Nix _symbol and his name.

He couldn't find any words to say to _actually _call for his grandpa so he did the only rational thing that came to his mind.

"It's here! It's here, it's here. _It's._ _Here_!" Yuugi cheered throwing the letters in the air and falling backwards. He laughed, cheered, and kissed the letter. He was so happy.

Sugoroku watched his grandson with a small, sad, smile. "Congratulations, Yuugi, I'm happy for you." He whispered to himself.

**I thank you all for the love, if you see something**

**Misspelled or out of place please, tell me and I'll fix it.**


	4. Chapter III

**Summary: Everyone has a destined partner, but not everyone finds them. Even though Yuugi can't control his powers, will he find his destined partner? Will his partner accept him?**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Happy?**

_**Unum promissum contra omnem**_

**Chapter 3**

**Hi Ho! Hi Ho! Off To School I Go!**

"I'll miss you grandpa, I love you…"

-xXx-

Yuugi was finally on his way to his new school. The experience was so foreign to him, he was sure he made it clear that he'd never done anything like this before.

He was trying to follow the instructions of the letter, but there were so many students and only one of him. Nerves over flooded him making him shyly press down his gold ears to and bury them deep beneath his hair as he griped the strap to his pale blue carry-on backpack so tightly his knuckles turned a pasty white.

It didn't take long for Yuugi to find out that the students of the school were heavily segregated. There were groups of friends, posses, and cliques that made it quite clear who was who and where they belonged.

Not only that, there were separate lines for the wealthy students, while scholar only had a single line, so they went through a whole lot faster. Mind you, there were a lot less scholar students, but over the years the numbers pile up. But the lines weren't the only issue, they also had different means of transportation. So Yuugi wouldn't have been so surprised if scholar students had separate dorms as well, if it weren't for the fact the letter told him otherwise.

But since Yuugi was singled out the scholarship line he could feel smug looks and almost hear the nasty comments of the wealthy population. Yuugi wasn't ashamed of being poor, he expected some prejudice and all the warnings his grandfather had given him. But… he just didn't want to be bullied, not again.

'_Just wait in line; no one will bother you…_' Yuugi reassured himself and breathed in deeply.

After about forty-five minutes of patiently waiting Yuugi showed the nice woman his forms, she gave him his ticket, and he was directed to his first airplane _ever_. He was amazed at how big it was, and in his stereotyped cat nature, he liked how shiny it was. Though the thought of going inside it was a 'little' intimidating…

-xXx-

'_Damn school to hell…,_' Thought a tired, angry, eighteen-year-old Yami Sennen as he boredly waited for the line to shorten before he'd actually stand up to get in line. Unlike his cousin, Seto Kaiba, who was actually smart enough to get here before anyone else and already had his ticket.

Though, he hadn't actually _seen_ his cousin yet.

That might be why he's the second smartest student in the Academy? ...Nah, if was the reason then Yami would've done the same thing (getting up early) years ago. Not because he was the smartest student, they'd have a snow cone in hell before _that _actually happened! No, but because he was the _fourteenth _smartest student, and he took great pride in that. His black cat ears twitched in pride at just the thought.

He sat on an elegantly carved maple wood carved bench and tired to lie on his back on it comfortably. But just because it looked nice didn't mean anyone could sit on- let alone _sleep_ on it, like the hobo Yami was pretending to be… that and it clearly held some misdirected hate for the black eared neko-nehmu.

But, yes, a hobo in over five thousand dollars worth in _leather_. But what could he say? It was the only thing he felt comfortable in. Cotton made him itch, silk and satin made him feel like he was a girl, and almost everything made him break out in hives. Polyester was only tolerated when his parents had black tie…things. Though he could stand denim, just didn't want to.

Stupid bench and its defiance against his sleep cycle…

"Hey, Yami, how's it hangin'?" Yami heard an annoyingly familiar voice, well at least in the mornings.

"It's not, Jou. It's trying to sleep on a bench and failing miserably." Yami groaned in annoyance at one of his best friend. Gods, he hated mornings! "Wait, are you _just_ getting here? That'd be sad, even for you." Yami gave a look to the blonde inu-nehmu before him that had golden ears and tail.

"Pssh, No! Seto woke me at five 'o'clock in the morning so I'd get here on time. Don't worry man, I was pissy too." Jounochi was Seto's boyfriend, not only that they were Calvatus, soul mates, _partners_ in life.

You never truly no your sexuality until you meet your Calvati, and you can't sense your Calvati until your're at least seventeen and both have to pass the age of maturity(seventeen) before they can fully sense the other, and for Jou and Seto it was rather… _difficult_ when it _happened_. Actually it was a fiasco!

Jou was fifteen and Seto was sixteen when they first met, and they were always at each other's throats. Jounochi was (still is, the school won't let Seto pay tuition) a partiacal scholar student and Seto didn't associate with those _beneath_ him. Insults, chairs, spells, and sometimes people, were thrown in their petty fights.

But as time went by Seto grew attraction to the boy while Jou grew an innocent crush on girl named Mai- though he never did act upon those feelings because he was one that believed it to be a great sin to love someone other than your Calvati. But they grew closer, and although their fights never ceased- and they still continue today but about things completely different, they fell in love. And falling in love with your worst enemy suck eggs when you don't know you're soul mates, just ask Romeo and Juliet! Oh wait, they're _dead_!

So making things a whole lot more complicated then they had to be, Jou avoided Seto like the plague only to be chased by him! It wasn't until Jounochi's seventeenth birthday, which Seto was completely unaware of, that they both _fully_ felt the pull of being Calvatus.

But being who they are, Yami didn't want to know the full extent of their sex lives. All he knew was that they had sex and it was with each other, no more information was needed or wanted. Just the very thought of his cousin going at it with _any_one was enough to make Yami want to rip out his eyes, and he'd do it too.

"Meh, well I haven't seen your boy toy. I'm just waiting for the line to die out," And maybe get some sleep which Jou was _officially_ depriving him of… well the bench too.

"Well, you might want to hurry it along or else you'll be stuck with us scholars." Jou reminded him while rolling his eyes at the lazy bum. Every year some rich snobby student who thought they were better than everyone else decided to show up late. But there are only so many seats in the schools privet planes that they'd have to get a ticket to the scholarship student plane. Sure, it was _exactly_ the same as the others but to a lot of prejudice rich kids its one of the biggest blows to an ego.

"Perish the thought," Yami snorted sarcastically, he'd actually prefer the scholar plane then the one filled with rich snobs. But he knew Jou knew better than that. Yami was the top rank student in the school, and the top ten students (five in magic five in academics) had their own jet; though Yami wasn't all that sure which line he was to get into to get his plane.

So against all his better judgment he sat up, glaring at the inu-nehmu that smiled his stupid goofy smile. He didn't have any carry-on's save for his leather jacket to help protect him from the frosty winter winds of Nixira (but if that counted, so did shoes). His normally messy hair was about three times as crazy, but like everything else about him, he seemed to make it all work. Well, except his attitude that screamed 'get-the-hell- out-before-I-bite-you,' but that was only because he wasn't a morning person.

Yami got up and dusted himself off," Happy?"

"Like a Kuribo in a sauna. Stop being so bitchy, Yami." He started pushing Yami towards the lines that had significantly shortened like he wanted them to.

"Bite me,"

"I would, but you'd probably get off on that kind of stuff, you ho." Jou laughed making his friend glare at him again.

A few minutes later Jou was on his way to the plane and Yami learned a valuable lesson. When you're the top student and they have a reserved seat for you, you don't have to wait in line. He was so pissed that no one bothered to tell him that he could've already been asleep on a plane in a nice cushiony seat for _five_ hours!

Grumbling, he made he made his way to the loading dock, the only time scholarship students and wealthy students mix, that and the lobby (and I won't forget the school). It was practically a ghost town, minus the town part, all except Yami and a much younger looking boy he didn't recognize and he knew almost everybody at the school (he had to). But what stuck him the most was that the boy before him looked so much like himself it was _almost_ scary.

But, of course, between the two there were a few major (and obvious) differences. The boy gazing out the window had a baby, angel-like face with two perfect amethyst eyes that put the real jewel to shame versus his ruby-crimson ones. His skin was a lovely pale porcelain compared to his own sun kissed golden skin but to him everyone was pale… except Marik and Malik, they were the only one's truly tanner then him.

The angel before him wore a yellow sweater that was about two sizes too big, but it wasn't a harsh yellow more of the shade of a dandelion or a sunflower. And to go along with his sweater he wore light denim jeans that clung to his legs like an extra layer of skin to give him more warmth.

Like him, the angel before him was neko-nehmu, but his ears were golden like his bangs he had a long playful tail to match, but its tip was a sweet innocent white to match the rest of him. His expression was priceless, his eyes big in wonder, ears up and alert but twitching slightly and his tail swayed randomly as he clearly looked at a plane for the first time.

Yami couldn't help but stare, but when he snapped himself out of his trance he decided to get closer to the golden angel. Upon getting closer he noticed how short the boy was. So putting one and one together he assumed the kid was at the very most a middle schooler, and taking in account that he didn't recognize the boy in the least (and the way he was reacting to a simple plane) he had to be a scholarship student- though that part meant nothing to him.

What a damper on a sudden good mood. His angel was a middle schooler…

Yami wasn't his cousin; he didn't give a fuck if this boy before him was poor or middle class. He just didn't want to be a fucking pedo.

'_Meh, why bother. He's like Mokuba's age…_' Yami thought with disgust as he sulked down the corridor to his flight.

-xXx-

Yuugi found his row and seat inside the plane; he was surprised how big it was on the inside. The plane was split into two columns and each column had numerous rows that Yuugi didn't really want to count. Each row had two nice cushy leather chairs that were seemingly bolted down, and lucky Yuugi had seat 'A' in row '18', and he was lucky because it was a window seat.

Realizing he was holding everyone up he quickly sat down, with his small backpack on his lap- his nerves unsettling. He leaned back into the cushy leather chair and looked out the window to see the outside world.

'_Amazing,_' was Yuugi's first and only thought. He was so high up, and the airport landing bay for the planes seemed to shimmered in the sunlight.

Growing up in Nula the world always seemed so…. small, possibly cold and empty- sometimes terrifying. So many cruel people live in Nula, and it was always shocking to hear somewhere else could be far worse. But Yuugi's grandfather always told Yuugi stories of places his parents went to; such wonderful stories, they were always Yuugi's favorite.

Sometimes, Yuugi would in the stories too, but there were very few of those kinds, and Yuugi didn't like those as much because he couldn't remember them for himself (he was only a baby when it happened). He was three when they died, how could he possibly remember?

Yuugi sighed, these thoughts always depressed him. On the way to his dream school he just had to go and depress himself. He was determined to keep such sad thoughts away and pushed them so far back from thought that he believed they might've touched the moon.

Yet, the more he tried to keep these thoughts away the more they returned with a vengeance.

"Um, hello," an unknown voice called out to Yuugi, who happened to be stairing out into space, which caused the poor boy to jump in surprise.

Yuugi looked to his left to see a boy with snow-white hair chocolate brown eyes he wore a baby blue sweater, similar to Yuugi's marigold sweater, and black denim jeans. He had mismatched round ears, the right ear black and the left one white like the rest of his hair, making it very clear he was a panda-nehmu

"Oh, hello," Yuugi greeted shyly.

"My name's Ryou, what's yours?"

"Yuugi,"

**Fully recovered from the surgery now!**

**See any mistakes? **

**Tell me so I can fix them!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Summary: Everyone has a destined partner, but not everyone finds them. Even though Yuugi can't control his powers, will he find his destined partner? Will his partner accept him?**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Happy?**

**Challenge: My goal is to reach 35 reviews, will you help me achieve this? **

_**Unum promissum contra omnem**_

**Chapter 4**

**Conversations Everywhere You Turn!**

"Damn it, Seto! This is my first year back at Nix, why didn't you warn me!" Yami started to bitch the moment he saw he arrogant cousin of his; sitting all cozy in his over-sized leather chair with his brown hawk wings slightly spread out so he could lay back into it. He rested his chin on his hand, begging to be slapped by Yami. Sitting there looking as if he thought he were King.

Because this… self-righteous, image of Seto all past thoughts of that beautiful boy from before had completely vanished.

"Well, dear cousin, I wanted to see how long it'd take for you to figure it out for yourself before I had to come get you." Seto smirked at his fuming cousin, then sighed," besides, it was your fathers' idea that none of us tell you. He wanted to know how well you'd adjust to suddenly coming back."

"Damn, that's just like him too. Let me guess, I failed?"

"Yep," Seto replied almost boredly. "Five hours, Yami, _five_!"

Yami rolled his eyes, as he finally took his seat in front of Seto and turned it to face him. He propped up his legs on the arm rest of his chair and sunk himself down low in the opposite corner of the cushy, leather chair.

"Real classy, your mother would just die if she saw you."

"Whatever, why haven't seen Jou yet? He got his ticket, like, two hours ago and was waiting to see you before the planes took off." Yami asked, eyebrow arched with his interest.

Seto groaned, "Damn, I totally forgot about Jou. He's going to have a field day the next time I see him." Seto started to rub his forehead with his fingertips.

"Why? Didn't you spend time together over the vaction?" Yami assumed they would.

"Barely, he lives in entirely different country. We were suppose to meet up in the lobby after we got our tickets." Seto started to explain.

"Yeah, I know, he told me. Then you stood him up."

"Not intentionally, Pegasus asked me for help. He had these odd boxes, which magix has _no_ effect on, and there were a _lot_ of them."

"Wait, Pegasus is still here in Pheanocia? He should be in Nixara by now, you know, at the school…. Like _weeks_ ago." Yami said, surprise filled his expression and voice. "Did you atleast ask what was in the boxes?"

"of course I did, I'm no fool. He said if I was '_lucky_ I'd get to find out'. Gods, some of those boxes were heavy, I'm glad I wasn't the only there helping."

"Whatever floats your boat…. Hey where are the others?"

"Out _stalking_ their unrequited loves." Seto said mockingly.

"If Bakura stopped sleeping around, Ryou might actually take his feeling seriously." Yami laughed at his friends' dismay.

"This is Bakura we're talking about," Seto added.

"True,"

"And Marik?" Seto inquired.

"He's a lost cause, no use in getting his hopes up with lousy encouragement that we don't even believe." Yami sighed.

"hey, are Mana and Mahad going to be here this year?" Seto asked," I mean, you are eighteen after all."

"Yeah, even so, they're still my guardians. They follow me to every school I go to."Yami reminded him.

"What will they be doing?"

"Teaching,"

-xXx-

"Wow, you're from Inia-las?" Yuugi looked at his new found friend in an almost shock. Inia-las was, and is, a very dangerous town. Yuugi considered it more so than Nula, with all of that cities deception and all.

It's a very beautiful place to live, clean streets, lovely parks, good schools, beautiful views and buildings (ext.) but all that masked its terror. In Inia-las, there wasn't any old random crime, you didn't just go out and kill someone. There two large gangs, and only two, that fought for 'territory' and such- and if you wanted to bring harm to someone and live yourself you go to one them and climb their ranks, and fast if you didn't want to lose yourself in the process.

But once you're in, you're in for life.

It's possible to never become one these gangs, to stay clean, and that is to never join one. But if you weren't in one of the gangs you were fair game, a living target.

"Yeah, I know it's not the _best _place to live, but that's here to study claraos(1) magix." Ryou said," Nula, must not be any better." He added.

"It's not, very horrible," Yuugi gave an embarrassed smile and laugh. "So, claraos magix? That's what I'm here to study."

"Are going to be a seer, a dream matila(2), or what?" Ryou asked.

"A healer,"

"Now that's just freaky, you reading my mind or something?" Ryou looked at Yuugi strangely.

"What? You thought I'd say healer?" Yuugi asked.

"No, it's just I'm here to be a healer, too." Ryou eased himself slightly, Gods he hated his paranoia…

"Hm, I guess it'd make sense, considering where we come from." Yuugi said.

"True. So let me guess, this your first year here?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, will you tell me what the school is like?"

"It's like its own city, I mean Nix is _huge_!" Ryou raised his arms for emphasis. "And the classes can be though, but not impossible. And there opportunities for jobs and such, to earn a little extra money- I'm going to be a tutor. And the dorms are nice as well, and everyone has a roommate… well everyone minus the number one top student." Ryou explained.

"And who's that?"

"Yami Sennen,"

'_Sennen?_' Yuugi thought to himself.

"He's the top student in all schools because he's won national tournament for seven years in a row, and if he win this year it'll be eight. But there's no doubt he'll win, but everyone tries their best anyways." Ryou started," Oh yeah, you don't know what the tournament is, do you?"

Yuugi shook his head 'no'.

"The national tournament is like this giant elimination duel at the very end of the school year between all the Cartha schools. There are also elimination duels at the end of semester, that isn't as intense. Those duels are to see and test your rank; the only one to never be defeated is Yami, in all the schools." Ryou explained.

"Oh, that makes more sense. Now I know why 'Sennen' sounds so familiar to me, his name was on the list of the top Ten." Yuugi paused for a moment before continuing. "Hey, wasn't your name on the list too?"

Ryou chuckled nervously," So you noticed, huh? Yeah, that's my name. I'm number one on the academics list."

"Hmm, so you must be wicked smart, huh? No wonder you're gonna be a tutor." Yuugi voiced his thoughts without realizing it.

"Nah, I just study." Ryou smiled, "How 'bout a change in subject?"

"Okay, why are you on this plan, when you could be on a private plane?" Yuugi asked.

"In a nutshell, Bakura. He's so obnoxious, so I decided to trade tickets with some random crazy chick. I imagine it's not very good atmosphere." Ryou's smile widened at the thought of Bakura going ballistic, as he leaned back into his chair.

"Okay, I won't ask… Do monsters really teach at the Cartha schools?" Yuugi asked.

"They sure do, every two years or so they swap out and change though, last year we had a Mystical Elf teach us defenses. But I don't know who we'll have this year." Ryou told him.

"Hey, when we get to school how 'bout I show you around? It'll be easier than walkin' around like some tourist." Ryou offered.

"Sure, I'd like that," Yuugi smiled.

**A/N: So tell me what you think! This was a little something because I haven't updated in a while. Oh, and tell me if you see mistakes! I'd like to fix them.**

1 claraos = white, pure, clean.

2 dream matila= someone who can see into your dreams/subconscious and tell you what you're missing, want, or desire most. Some dream matila become so powerful, they've actually made dream they've seen/had into reality.


	6. Chapter V

**Summary: Everyone has a destined partner, but not everyone finds them. Even though Yuugi can't control his powers, will he find his destined partner? Will his partner accept him?**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Happy?**

**AN/: Let me tell you what happened these past …four... months. I've gotten sick, my teacher **_**died**_**, and I got grounded (In reverse order!). So sorry about the wait really, truly. So, to prove to you (well you won't really know for sure, but I sure as hell will) that I'm sorry I'll write this in one night! **

**AN2/: When I tried to upload it, and it wouldn't show up on fanfic… so after two days I totally forgot to post it again. So thank 'Lonely Sorrow' for reminding me. (I feel so bad!)  
**

_**Unum promissum contra omnem**_

**Chapter 5**

**Sugar Cookies and Ass Kicking**

Yuugi was usually up to new things.

But not this one; he hated this new experience.

He knew Nixara was cold (his grandpa even went out and bought him some sweaters because they knew Nixara was cold), but not like _this_, this was ridiculous!

He could swear there was ice was on the windows, he could swear the heater was broken; he could swear it was a blizzard outside. Fortunately Yuugi didn't swear.

Ryou and Yuugi were waiting for their luggage to come full circle; waiting was something they were used to.

"Hey, Yuugi?" Ryou called, Yuugi didn't say anything and just looked back to see what Ryou had to say.

"Your bag is green, right?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yuugi asked, genuinely stumped.

"Is that it?" Ryou said, pointing at a medium sized mass of green lying on the slowly turning carousel (1).

"Um, let me go check." Yuugi walked along the railing until he caught up with the bag. He grabbed the long white tag that read; '_Motou, Yuugi_' "Yep, it's mine." Yuugi said loud enough for Ryou to hear, he grabbed the straps to his overstuffed duffle bag and pulled it off the carousel. Quickly balancing his small faded, baby blue backpack on his back and the duffle bag strap over his shoulders; he soon walked back over to Ryou.

All that was left was Ryou's red rolling backpack and medium sized duffle bag, and it wasn't long until Ryou's alleged duffle bag rounded. So now all they waited for Ryou's rolling bag.

"Hi, Ryou!" A loud, chipper, and rather feminine voice called out from nowhere. It startled the two boys (Ryou more than Yuugi) and caused them to jump. A girl with long brown hair glomped on Ryou's back. She giggled as another other friend tried to keep up with her.

"S-Shizuka!" Ryou gasped, his flags raised. "How many times have I told you not to do that!"

"Three, but that's beside the point. This time you didn't fall over." She smiled and let go. She wore a cozy white sweater with a light purple over-all dress draped over it. The dress came about three inches above her knees and then reveled a darker shaded purple pair of jeans. On top of her head was a matching pair of brown inu-nehmu ears.

"Yeah, so? It's _still_ rude!" Ryou pouted, he had a point. "And there's Yuugi!" Ryou pointed an accusing finger at Yuugi for emphasis, "I _just _met him, you trying to scare off my new friends?" Ryou then but both hands on his hips and half-heartedly glared at the taller girl.

But Shizuka ignored Ryou temper tantrum so she could introduce herself properly," Hello, I'm Katsuya(2) Shizuka, please just call me Shizuka." She held out her hand cheerfully.

"M-Mutou, Yuugi," Yuugi said shyly, taking her hand. Yuugi noticed her eyes were grey.

"_Shizuka_~!" Another feminine voice whinned out tiredly. "Why…_ why_ on _Cartha_ did you have…to _run_! You _know_ I can't run that fast!" The new girl on scene looked tired and pissed. She had short, dark, brown hair with dark blue eyes and wore a warm looking yellow sweater with thick pink strips all over it. She also had a pink belt and solid yellow skirt that came to her mid-thigh. To make up for her lack of leg warmth, she wore long- somewhat baggy- pink socks. She had round ear and a long, thin, brown tail- these traits clearly made her a nezumi-nehmu(3).

"Well…," Shizuka twiddled her fingers, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Don't give me that 'I was excited', 'you know how I get' excuse, because it's just bullshit." She even used air quotes to show how upset she was.

"I'm sorry Anzu, but I made a new friend! Meet Yuugi!" She grabbed Yuugi to show him off as if he were a sacrifice. "It is alright if I call you Yuugi right?" Shizuka asked.

"Uh, of course?" Yuugi looked up to, confusion written all over his face.

"Isn't he adorable?" Shizuka asked; Yuugi's face went scarlet as well as Anzu's.

"I'm_ so_ sorry, some first impression this is!" Anzu bowed politely, "I'm Mizaki, Anzu, but everyone calls me Anzu pleased to meet you Yuugi." She also held out her hand, but it was more graceful- or seemed that way- then Shizuka.

"Mutou, Yuugi, just Yuugi please?" he took her hand gently, hoping he didn't just mess up.

"Eh! My bag!" Ryou's voice cried out causing the other three to look at him. He was at the 'exit' of the carousel, sticking his arm in through the small-ish entrance way. "Give… it… _back_!"

"Ryou!" Anzu scolded, "It'll come back full circle again!" She placed both hands on her hips.

"And how long will that take?" Ryou was clearly upset now, but he gave up anyways and decided to wait.

Yuugi quietly set down his duffle bag and kneeled down so he could open his backpack. He grabbed a round tin, it was blue, purple and a little black, and it was also decorated and covered with light yellow stars. He walked over to Ryou and opened the tin.

"Cookie?" Yuugi offered, "I made them myself, they'll make you feel better." Yuugi, unknowingly, had a soft smile that made Ryou trust what he said. He grabbed a cookie and hesitantly nibbled on it.

It was simple everyday sugar cookie, but for some reason it tasted hevanly even though it wasn't warm anymore. It was softly sweet, a little hard on the outside and just chewy enough on the inside. Oddly enough it really did make Ryou feel better.

"Wow, you made these? They're amazing, Yuugi!"

Yuugi blushed at the praise, "They're just sugar cookies, nothing fancy." Yuugi looked to the girls, "Would you like one?"

"Sure!"

-xXx-

They were officially friends; the sugar cookies sealed the deal.

After about two hours, they had gotten all their bags, got on the bus to _Cartha-Nix_, got to know each other a little better, and arrived at _Cartha-Nix_.

After arriving Anzu and Shizuka went off their own way (for obvious reasons, I hope). So that left Yuugi and Ryou alone once again. Yuugi suddenly found it a lot quieter, not that he minded the noise to begin with.

"So your dorm is in section C, mine is in section A…" Ryou muttered as he looked at the two pieces of paper. He held one in each hand so could get a better look at them. "Since I kept my spot, my room's the same as last year so let's start with you." Ryou handed Yuugi back his letter, and then grabbed his rolling bag (that had his red duffle bag attached to it).

The two walk off in whatever direction Ryou lead them in. Dodging people and luggage, there was no time for Yuugi to look around properly.

Soon enough they arrived at a large, beautify, built building of red bricks, marble pillars, and stone arches. There was a large stone stair case that lead to the front door, and just like the rest of the building the door was large and elegant.

Looking more carefully, there were two knobs so that meant it was a double door, so people could enter and leave at the same time.

'_Why is everything about this school so over whelming?_' Yuugi thought to himself.

"Come on, Yuugi, you're the one that'll have to talk to the HMA (4)."

"Oh, sorry!" Yuugi hurried up, he hadn't realized he had slowed down.

"There's," Ryou pointed at a blonde inu-nehmu who was holding a clipboard and surrounded by other students, "the HMA for this dorm, tell him your name, and he'll tell you your dorm room number."

"Eh, okay." Yuugi walked over to the HMA, he was tempted to wait his turn but he knew better than that. If he waited patiently then more people would come.

"Next?"

"Agasa, Yuki,"

"Room… one-thirty-seven, next?"

"Macki, Kyo,"

"Uh, room… three-fifty-nine, next?"

"M-Motou, Yuugi," Yuugi blurted out.

"Um…M. M. M. Room two-twenty-eight."

Yuugi mumbled a quick 'thank you', and then scurried back to Ryou.

"So?" Ryou asked.

"Um, two…twenty-eight," Yuugi paused to make sure he got it right.

"Hm, the second floor, you got a room with a view." Ryou smiled. "This way," Ryou ushered him away from the crowd. "We'll take the elevator 'cause stair plus heavy bags equals' _pain_." Then Ryou made a face,  
"Ugh, there'll be a wait… I just know it."

When arriving at the elevator there were a few students, but not enough to make them wait.

"They added two more elevators? I wonder if they did that in all the dorms." Ryou thought out loud. Yuugi looked around and noticed four shiny silver doors, elevator doors.

"Most likely, if they only did it here then there'd be complaints, right?" Yuugi said.

"Point noted," Ryou said and an elevator door opened, "Let's go, I bet you're dying to know who your roommate is, right?"

"Kindda," Yuugi mumbled, unsure.

(Was so tempted to leave it here, how mean would that be?)

Upon entering the elevator Yuugi found out there were six floors, Ryou pressed floor two and the two other boys told Ryou what to press. It was cramped, but a sort trip's a short trip.

When the bell _ding_ed and the doors opened, Ryou and Yuugi stepped out.

"Two-twenty-eight?" Ryou looked over his shoulder back to Yuugi, catching him off guard.

"Uh, Y-Yeah,"

"Then we should go this way."

'_Note to self; write this down_.' Yuugi thought as he blindly followed Ryou.

Left.

Left.

Right.

"Here we are, room two- twenty-eight." Ryou announced. Yuugi looked at the sooth cherry wood that all the doors were made from and read over the bronze plating on the front.

_**2-28**_

Written in beautiful cursive-like writing.

Yuugi decided against just standing there like a fool and went for the door knob (also bronze, mind you). When suddenly the swung open and smacked Yuugi in the face.

"_Out_, you creep! I'll beat you to a fucking pulp if you don't go!" Shouting came from the room. As Ryou went to see if Yuugi was okay a sudden _thud_ was heard right next to them.

A tall tan teen-boy with messy blonde hair and ookami-nehmu ears and tail was thrown out of the room.

Literally.

"But, you won't even let me explain?" He pleaded; Yuugi saw that he genuinely sorry…for something.

"Explain _what_, it won't change anything!" The voice with no face shouted. "Leave!"

The tan blonde's eyes widened, "M-Malik, w-what are y- gah!" He just barely dodged wooden box being thrown at him.

"Go to hell and stay there!" 'Malik' yelled, and then the door slammed shut and a small _click_ signified it was locked.

The other boy slowly got up, anguish written in his eyes, and left. His ears fell down; he failed in what he came there to do.

"Is…is there any chance I could get a different room?" Yuugi asked aloud.

"No, and don't worry I know Malik." Ryou said walking to the door again and knocking.

'_Marik, shove it! I don't have time for you!_'

"I'm not Marik, Malik, open the door, there's someone you need to apologize to." Ryou said, lightly leaning on the door.

'_I won't apologize to that ass_.'

"Not talking about, Marik, I'm talking about your roommate."

'_I have met 'im yet_.'

"Well, he's kindda met you, and this is a crappy first impression."

Ryou stood up straight when he heard the door unlocking.

The door opened and there stood a teenage boy with shoulder length hair and grey ookami-nehmu ears. He had purple eyes and wore a black short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved white one.

"What do mean?" He asked.

Ryou gestured to Yuugi, "You hit him in the face with the door."

**See any mistakes, tell me!  
So I can fix them.**

's what my mom always calls them. You know the slowly moving thing that you get your bags from at an airport.

, yeah, I know it's not her actual last name. But in this, Jounochi and Shizuka's parents never got a divorce.

3. Mouse, not rat. I wasn't trying to be mean, just thought it suited her.

Assistant, like a teachers' assistant, there's a bunch of HMA's to help out students (it's a job that they are also paid to do)


	7. Chapter VI

**Summary: Everyone has a destined partner, but not everyone finds them. Even though Yuugi can't control his powers, will he find his destined partner? Will his partner accept him?**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Happy?**

**AN/: Sorry about the wait. My laptop died, and I finally wore my mom down on letting me use hers.**

**AN2/: Number 4 said 'Headmaster's Assistant'. I couldn't fix it properly.**

_**Unum promissum contra omnem**_

**Chapter**

**Those Eyes part 1**

"Now, keep your head up."

"But I can't _see_!"

"Don't worry, Yuugi, we won't let you run into anything."

"Again, I'm _so_ sorry!"

-xXx-

After about ten minutes of walking, but mostly stumbling, across campus the three finally made it to their designated location.

The infirmary.

Ryou helped Yuugi sit down, though he continuously had to tell Yuugi 'eyes to the ceiling'.

Yuugi had no idea where he was but didn't bother to ask. He just sat down, staring at the ceiling, and gratefully took some clean tissues that were handed to him. He heard Malik talking in the background, but since it sounded like he was having a conversation with someone he didn't interrupt.

"Ok," Yuugi heard Maliks' voice say, "Ishizu's on her way." He said, then Yuugi heard the clapping sound of Malik closing his phone.

"Bet she was pissed," Ryou laughed.

"Damn straight." Malik replied, banging his head against the wall. "I can't believe I broke my roommates' nose within the first ten second of meeting him." He whined, banging his head more.

"It's not your fault," Yuugi said softly, "You didn't know I was there, so I guess the door's to blame." He tried, but he only ended up watching Malik punish himself more.

"Head _up_, Yuugi." Ryou scolded. "My issue is, how didn't you know your own nose was bleeding?" Ryou questioned.

"Well, I knew my face was warm but I didn't think anything of it. I had just gotten hit by a door, and I've never had a broken nose before so I wouldn't know what it felt like." Yuugi defended himself.

That last statement caused Malik to bang his head harder than before, only to cause him _actual _pain.

"_Fuck_ that one actually hurt!" Malik stopped hitting himself and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Oh shut up you big baby," Ryou gave a mock glare, and smiled. "It's not like we know for sure you broke his nose." He crossed his arms and then sighed.

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Yuugi asked, looking at his friend.

"Ceiling," He said pointing up. "Nothing's wrong, Malik let me borrow one of your keys? I have to get my stuff from your dorm." He extended his arm, expecting the key.

"Sure," he mubbled, pulling out two identical keys from his pocket and handed one of them to Ryou.

Ryou gratefully took both keys, and handed one to Yuugi.

"Here, that one's yours." He said, and Yuugi gave a 'thanks' as a reply then started to leave. "Later," he waved.

"Bye," Yuugi said, waving back, watching his friend leave.

"Eyes up, Yuugi." Ryou said not looking back.

Yuugi flinched, following orders he looked up again, '_how does he do that_!'

After a few minutes it became quite. Not an awkward quite, just quite, and Yuugi didn't know how to talk to Malik, nor did he have anything _to_ talk about.

But after a long enough wait, a woman with long black hair pulled into a low ponytail walked in. She had grey ookami-nehmu ears and tail, and wore a cream colored dress that came past her knees along with pure white lab coat. She was trying to clip an ID on her coat while introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Ishtar Ishizu. I'm the doctor at this school, but please call me Ishizu," She said politely.

"Yeah, 'cause anything with a 'Ms.', 'Ma'am' or 'Dr.' makes her feel _old_." Malik smirked.

"Uh-huh…" She agreed sarcastically, "And that _fool_ over there is my younger brother."

"Hey!"

Yuugi giggled, while watching the two he couldn't help but watch Malik bicker, it was amusing, but Ishizu purposely ignored him and walked directly towards Yuugi.

She faced Yuugi, "Now, don't fidget or this'll hurt more than it should." She said pushing Yuugi's head back and took the bloody tissues from him.

Yuugi stayed still, that is until Ishizu touched the bridge of nose, causing him to flinch backwards.

"Now, now, it doesn't hurt _that_ bad, now does it?" She said gently, touching his nose again.

Yuugi said nothing, and was stiff under the soft touch, even though she was kind enough she felt almost…intimidating. She held Yuugi's face firmly, and examined his minor injury futher; it was a lot more painful when someone else touched it, but thankfully the pain didn't last too long.

"It's not broken, so be thankful for that." She pulled back and raised her hands above his face, "I'm going to heal you now, so think happy thoughts and close your eyes." She said.

Yuugi did what he was told, and waited. Ishizu's fingertips started to glow softly and a soothing warmth filled Yuugi.

It felt so fimilar.

0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, now that your nose is fixed, have you gotten your schedule yet?" Malik asked. He was more at ease than before, now that he knew he didn't actually break Yuugi's nose, but he still felt a little guilty.

"Uh, yeah, I haven't gotten one yet." Yuugi replied.

"I'll show you the way, 'cause I need one too." He smiled.

It took about ten or fifteen minutes to get through the crowd that had conquered most of the campus still. They arrived at an administration office and Malik walked inside, with Yuugi two steps behind him.

Inside was a half descent line that curved around the room. Though the line was long, it moved fast, so Malik and Yuugi stood in line to wait for their turn.

It only took about three minutes or less to get at the front of the line, making it Maliks' turn.

"Name?" A girl about their age asked.

"Ishtar Malik."

"One moment please," she said kindly and started to type on a computer and printed something. "Here you go," she said as she handed Malik what she printed, which was a blank piece of paper with his name on it. "Would you like me to prick your finger for you?"

"Thank you, but I can do it myself," he said, taking it from her. He placed it on the counter and used one of his claws to make a small cut on his right index finger. He flinched a bit, and then let a drop of blood fall on his paper. Immediately writing burned onto the paper and the white sheet turned a soft yellow.

He then handed it back and she made a copy of it for him to take. Malik thanked the girl once more then stepped out of line to wait for Yuugi.

"Name?" She asked just as kindly as she did for Malik.

"Mutou Yuugi," he replied shyly.

"One moment please," she said and the process began again. The girl behind the counter handed Yuugi the paper, and she welcomed him due to this being his first year and asked if Yuugi wanted her to prick his finger for him. Yuugi softly told her yes, because he didn't think he had it in him to do it himself. He extended his arm so that she had access to his hand. Yuugi flinched when he felt the sudden pinch of the needle and then copied what Malik did.

He let the blood drop on his paper and some writing burned into the paper. The writing was golden and beautiful like a treasured piece of art work, the paper itself stayed white and only became brighter. He then handed it to the girl and she then made a copy for him. Yuugi took his copy and then stepped out of line while sucking on his injured finger.

"Why do we have to give it back?" Yuugi asked Malik as they started to walk.

"What do you mean?"

"The originals, why do we have to give them back?" Yuugi clarified.

"So the teacher can make their rosters," Malik explained but the continued when he noticed Yuugi's confused look. "Every class and its rightful period is magically 'programmed' into each sheet, your blood lets you get the bet classes for you- in case you were wondering. After you get that schedule the HMA makes a copy for you so the teachers get the original."

"Why don't they make schedules in advance?" Yuugi asked.

"Because, no one knows you better than you know yourself." Malik smiled then snatched Yuugis' schedule. "Let me see what you got."

"Hey," Yuugi pouted, then Malik handed Yuugi his own schedule.

"We have first and third on day one, and third on day two together." Malik whistled, "You must have some awesome control over your powers for a newbie."

"_Huh_!" Yuugi panicked, "I can't, not at all!"

"Realy? Then you must be _really_ strong, just don't know it yet."

"But… But,"

((I was going to leave it here but I don't want a 3-part chapter))

_Things like this don't happen every day, and they don't_ just_ happen. When I woke up this morning I didn't expect to be attacked and almost killed…_

_But then again, I did technically start it._

-xXx-

It's been almost a week since the students arrived at their school. Many students were looking for jobs, reuniting with old friends, and memorizing their schedules. Some students went to meet their teachers in advance so they could find out how to be a kiss-ass this year.

Yuugi happened to be one of the students looking for a job, so his grandpa wouldn't send him money. He had tried the library and a popular café that resided on the high school campus.

But neither needed any extra help.

Yuugi couldn't be a tutor because he knew nothing about the curriculum at this school, and knew that he'd more than likely would need for one himself.

Another reason Yuugi needed a job, because he couldn't afford a tutor even if he let his grandpa send him money.

So he was going to try the cafeteria, cooking was a major talent of his and he was used to cleaning if that's what they needed him to do.

Yuugi was currently standing in front of a door where he could see the lunch lady's through a large window.

He was nervous and didn't know how to approach any of them, they all looked so _busy_.

As Yuugi stood there nervous and fidget-y, one of the older lunch ladies noticed him. Although he couldn't hear what she was saying he saw her talking to another woman a few years older than herself. When the older woman turned to look at Yuugi she smiled letting Yuugi officially know they were talking about him.

The lunch lady that had noticed Yuugi went back to work, and the older woman walked over to where Yuugi was standing. She looked to be in her late forties and was short, so short Yuugi had to look down. She had pointed ears and long slender fangs, so Yuugi could tell she was some sort of reptilian-nehmu but couldn't know what kind unless he asked her and he didn't want to be rude so he left it alone.

"Hello, the name's Darling, nice to meet you. What's your name kid?" She spoke confidently and proudly, but still sounded kind.

"Mutou Yuugi."

"Yuugi? Cute, so what can I do for you sweet pea?" she asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I heard that you might need a few extra hands." Yuugi replied gently, his face burned red and his tail wrapped its self around his legs. "I was just hoping…"

"Sure do," she answered when she noticed the shy boy couldn't finish his sentence, "you any good in a kitchen?" She asked.

"Y-yes, I can cook, and I'm good at domestic chores of all kinds." He answered more eager this time.

Darling gave a soft chuckle," follow me, sweet pea." She walked past Yuugi, and gave a motion telling him to follower her.

She led him to a small office, just taking a peak through the window on the door and Yuugi could see mountains of garbage, papers and files.

"One moment, I'll be right back." She walked into the war room and knocked over a couple of piles. She scavenged the piles and papers, throwing away some garbage into an abused little trash can.

"Here it is," she said after a few minutes of searching and pulled out a crumpled up piece of white paper.

She got up on her feet again, and stood up straight facing Yuugi. She handed the paper to Yuugi," fill that out and give it the extracurricular office. Then come back after the first day of school to get your hours, m'kay?"

"Th…thank you," Yuugi smiled softly, taking the paper work.

-xXx-

"Two more days…" Yuugi mumbled to himself, he was excited and terrified at the same time. In just two short days he'd start his classes and potentially learn to control his powers.

But currently he was playing with his locket. A few hours had passed and Yuugi was bored while waiting for his friends. He had already filled out and turned in his application to the extracurricular office (and found out he got the last cafeteria job) and was now sitting in front of the tower of Horus.

The tower was about three stories tall and had carvings of Horus and his story all over it in some dead language that no one could read nor spoke anymore. It was really beautiful and there were at least three in every Cartha had them and of different Gods at each school.

So far the only ones Yuugi knew about were this one and the one of Isis that was on the opposite side of the campus in the elementary area. He also knew about the Tower of Ra at the original academy in Cartharax.

But Yuugi paid no attention to the tower, and like always when it came to his boredom, the only thing that mattered in the world was his necklace.

Yuugi knew it was futile to even try, he couldn't break the spell to open it, but in the back of his mind he believed one day he could get lucky.

-xXx-

The next day, early in the afternoon, it was chilly out, and after six days in the cold weather Yuugi was somewhat use to it, not that Yuugi liked it, it even seemed that it was getting warmer.

He and Malik were heading out to their 'official-unofficial' meeting spot in front of the Tower of Horus. Yuugi was going to be introduced to Shizuka's older brother and his clavant.

"So, Yuugi you excited?" Malik questioned.

"About what? Meeting Shizuka's older brother?" Yuugi looked up to him confused.

Malik couldn't help but laugh out loud, "No, I mean classes' start tomorrow, Jou is nothing special to be excited over. So, scared or excited?"

Yuugi thought for a moment, "Is it alright if I say both?"

"Sure, I was too." Malik laughed, and noticed that they were passing an office he didn't really care which one and stopped suddenly, "You mind waiting here? I got to use the bathroom." Malik gestured to the office.

"Sure, no problem," Yuugi agreed to wait.

Not long after Marik left a tall and rather large shadow crept up on Yuugi from behind.

"Oi, kid," A harsh voice called out to Yuugi, making him flinch and turn around. "You Mutou Yuugi?"

**See any errors tell me please!**


	8. Chapter VII

Summary: Everyone has a destined partner, but not everyone finds them. Even though Yuugi can't control his powers, will he find his destined partner? Will his partner accept him?

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Happy?

_**Unum promissum contra omnem**_

Chapter 7

Those Eyes part 2

Everything happened so fast.

Crowds of people ran and screamed, panic spread in every direction.

Yami stood still, almost in shock as a stampede of teenagers ran past. He was standing on top of an office building, he knew he needed to get to higher ground when he heard the first crash of the dorm building collapse, but he was just too far to actually see what was going on, but he was close enough to see the damage.

Several buildings were demolished into ruin, the ground was ripped up and cracked as if it were an earthquake, but he knew better.

Some kid with some real raw power is destroying the school, possibly killing innocent people.

"Do you know what's going on, Bakura?" Yami asked looking to him left.

"No, not a clue," answered a snowy-white usagi-nehmu with long spiked white hair. He had dark eyes and glared ahead at the chaos in front of them. "But Ryou's dorm is that way."

He was seriously pissed.

"Wanna go find out?" Marik stepped up to Yami's Right. "Could be exciting." He said grinning, looking over at the other two.

"Hell yeah!" Bakura replied, almost determined.

"We have to." Yami answered, "Come on." Yami jumped down to a lamp post and leapt from one to another, following the trail of destruction.

"Always has to take the lead," Bakura snorted, he crouched down and jumped to the next building and continued on running until the next closest building.

Marik watched them leave and smirked, "well, if it's a race," and looked carefully for every shadow, then looked down and jumped.

When he hit the ground he fell through the shadow that was cast by the building he was standing on.

-xXx-

Marik was first, and every thought of bragging was lost at what he saw.

There was no snow or ice, not a trace, grass and flowers grew out of the concrete and vines grew over the ruins of the dorms.

It was warm and beautiful and…

It was horrifying.

There were people under the rubble, and bodies lay lifeless all around in their own blood.

He saw a boy standing in the center of it all, he was small and looked so young. The first thing about him that Marik noticed was the apathetic look in his eerie gold eyes.

He couldn't move, but he wasn't scared even though he knew he should be.

He didn't know how long he stood, he didn't notice when Bakura arrived, all he could see were those eyes.

The boy said something neither of the two could quite understand, and that was the last thing either saw before the both collapsed.

He watch as they both hit the ground.

"Why'd you do it?" a voice called out, Yami's voice, he was standing on the ruins behind the boy. He turned to face Yami.

"I didn't kill them," he replied.

Yami stood completely shocked; it was the kid from before when he was boarding the plane.

"What?"

"I didn't-"

"I heard that part, what are doing?" Yami shouted, almost everyone around the boy was dead.

He frowned, and raised hand completely focused on Yami.

"Disrepectful," his fingertips glowed brightly and then he dropped his arm completely. Yami was forced through the rubble to the ground as if gravity had increased suddenly.

Pain ripped through his back, and every part of his body left heavy, he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried.

-xXx-

_I never felt like this before, I have never been so venerable, so weak, so… scared._

-xXx-

All Yuugi could feel was pain, everything hurt, but he no longer had control of himself, he couldn't even cry.

He watched as he was attacked, he saw realization in his attackers' eyes when he noticed that every hit he threw at him was utterly useless. Yuugi watched as he was flung through building after building. He watched as his own power flattened everything close to him and reduced the buildings to ruin.

Yuugi watched as he witnessed the death of so many innocent lives, and as the few survivors ran for their own.

When two students ran up, he watched the looking at him. Then a third presence from behind, he took the breath from the first two.

He watched as he practically crushed the third one.

-xXx-

Yuugi walked over to where Yami was, he walked over the debris, floating on air.

When Yuugi reached the top he looked down the crater that he just made, he gently floated down, a golden aura bordered him.

Yuugi walked to Yami, and slowly climbed over him to straddle his waist.

"You never learn," Yuugi said coldly.

"Wh-what do…you mean?" Yami choked out, it was hard enough for him to even breathe let alone to _speak_.

"I'm not talking to _you_," Yuugi glared, placing his small hands on Yami's chest, "I'm talking to _him_." He dug his claws deep into his chest, causing Yami to groan in pain.

"Why won't you answer me, I'm not wrong, I know you're there!" Yuugi growled his claws grow longer, digging deeper.

Yami cried out throwing his head back, '_I'm gonna die._' He couldn't hold back his few tears no matter how tightly he shut his eyes.

Yuugi noticed this, "Open your eyes." He demanded, but Yami refused, "_Now_!" Yuugi squeezed his chest until he heard the snapping of Yami's ribs.

Yami tried to open his eyes to the best of his abilities but he was in so much pain and he couldn't breathe any more.

"_Red,_" He sounded almost, disappointed. Yuugi let go of Yami, letting his breathe again- not that it was a blessing.

Yuugi's claws grew to about six inches his arm drew back, and were his fingers straight and erect, "If you're not him, then I don't need you. Your ignorance will be forgiven and dealt with later."

Yuugi's eyes flickered, his claws retracted and his arm became dead weight.

His eyes became innocent and purple again. His face reflected the shock and horror he felt, tears pouring from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so,_ so _sorry. I didn't mean…" Yuugi trailed off he stood quickly cupping his hands over his ears, "It's not real, it isn't real! I didn't do it!" Yuugi closed his eye as tightly as he could, he never noticed when he started to glow a pure white. Yuugi's aura began to spread outwards.

When it reached Yami everything hit at once, he felt every broken rib, every cut and bruise, he felt his lungs burn as they screamed for air. Then it was gone, he felt healed and perfect. He was able to open his eyes, he was able to sit up.

He looked around, the dorms were repaired, he could sense the lives returning all around him, he saw grass growing everywhere. It was amazing.

He saw the boy, who was still a stranger to him, float in the air. He looked like he was asleep even though fresh tears still streamed down his face. He looked beautiful and peaceful, yet heartbroken and sad.

When all the damage was repaired, floated back down, Yami caught him in his arms.

He was shocked and amazed; he didn't understand what had happened at all, it was like he was possessed, completely different than he is now.

Then his heart jumped to his throat.

He wasn't breathing.

TBC

Tell me if there are any errors!


	9. Chapter VIII

Summary: Everyone has a destined partner, but not everyone finds them. Even though Yuugi can't control his powers, will he find his destined partner? Will his partner accept him?

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Happy?

AN: Yeah, just so you know ahead of time, I'm not naming or describing the HMA in this chapter. To much effort…

_**Unum promissum contra omnem**_

**Chapter 8**

**Someone's Else's View Point**

_It was pitch black in every direction, not a slither of light anywhere but he could still see. _

"_Hello, anyone there?" he called out to no avail._

_His throat tightened, '_I'm dead I just know it._'_

_**No, you're very much alive.**_

0o0o0o0o0

"I don't understand, what do you _mean_ there's 'nothing wrong' with him? He isn't _breathing_!" Yami took out his frustration on an unsuspecting HMA.

This day hadn't gone _exactly_ as he had expected it to, he planned to meet up with his guardians and show them that he was safe and sound, like he had to everyday, he expected Seto to be dragged off by Jou because that's what he always seemed to do, he expected Marik and Bakura to hunt him down somehow and bitch at him about their nonexistent love lives. All of which happened, he even had plans to hang out with Anzu and Malik so they could discuss about what plays they could perform this year now that Yami had joined, and all the attention they'd receive because of him.

But _this_, he never expected _this_. He never expected some _kid_ to go off his rocker and destroy half the dorms, at least, not until combat and defense classes started picking up.

Now he was standing the infirmary with some punk, at least in his eyes, HMA telling him that the boy lying on the infirmary bed was fine. Telling him that there was nothing wrong with him while he _wasn't breathing_!

Yami had pinned the HMA to the wall, snarling. Needless to say he was terrified, but he hid it well.

He pushed Yami, gently, aside and walked over to Yuugi.

"Listen, Sepetior (1), as far as I can tell, and I'm third in my class," he said looking at Yami over his shoulder, "There's absolutely nothing wrong with him. Beside the fact he's not breathing, his heart rate is normal- slow but normal, and his brain is functioning properly." He said after placing his hands on either side of Yuugi's head.

"And what does that _mean_ exactly?" Yami asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, and we won't until Ishizu can get here, but I think he's stuck inside a dream."

"Can you at least tell me his _name_?"

"Not until-"

Yami raised his hand to stop him, "yeah I get it, what about them?" Yami gestured behind him to his friends also on their own separate beds.

"I don't know about them," The HMA looked over to them.

"You know, you're pretty much useless." Yami said, crossing his arms.

"Gee, that's-"

The door suddenly flew open, Ishizu stormed in with her younger brother and his friends in tow.

0o0o0o0o0

Anzu and Ryou were currently on their way to their little 'meeting spot' together, and happened to run into Shizuka and Malik on the way, all coming from different directions.

"Hey, Anzu, Ryou, which way are you coming from?" Malik greeted them; Shizka just smiled and gave a simple wave in their direction.

"The administrators' office just finished the last of my paper work for being a top tutor." Ryou answered.

"Library," Anzu emphasized by rising up a bag of books in her left hand, "research for the theater club."

"Wow, so soon? I thought we were going with Yami."

"You know me," she waved off the praise with a faux-embarrassed blush, "I always need to be kept up with the latest and greatest."

"Hey, what wrong Shizuka you alright?" Ryou asked.

"She woke up late," Malik answered, "she didn't make it in time to get her morning coffee." He whispered loudly only giving her a reason to jab her pointy elbow into his ribcage, in a 'friendly' matter.

"Ow!"

"Jerk," her voice was as harsh as she could pretend it to be, but they could still hear how tired she was.

The other two just laughed. They understood, Shizuka was a zombie without her coffee.

"Come on; let's go, _before_ we're all late." Ryou reminded them.

"Yes, _mom_." They all chorused.

Shizuka and Ryou headed to the Tower of Horus immediately, but Malik had Anzu stay about five steps behind so they could talk privately.

"What is it, Malik?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Are you sure you can do this?" He asked, he looked straight ahead his voice completely serious.

Anzu was shocked, to say the least, but she refused to falter. "What do you mean?"

He gave her a quick glance, '_alright if she wants to play that game…_'

"I mean, _Yami_," he said slowly, it caused her to flinch.

"So? What about him?" She turned her head away from Malik.

"You were in _love_ with him!" He hissed, glaring at her fully now.

"Y-yeah, and you point is?" Her face was burning red now.

"Well, you're our best actress, and he's… well fucking _perfect_, and if he plays prince charming and you're the princess…" Malik trailed off, she knew where he was going with that, and he knew she didn't want him to finish.

"Nothing happened! Okay! Two months and he let me down _gently_, you know that he agrees to date anyone who asks him out, and everyone knows my chance lasted the longest!" she huffed, "But, as much as I hate it, NOTHING HAPPENED! We're just friends." She ended her little rant softly, she almost looked dejected.

"Promise?"

"Promise," she held out her right hand showing off her little finger, he took and smiled softly.

"Why do you always have to make things so awkward?" She joked.

Malik gave his best mock 'I'm hurt' face, "I do not," and they couldn't help but laugh. "I think we should catch up before Ryou has our heads." Malik gestured to the way their friend had taken off.

Anzu hadn't even realized they stopped walking, "Oops, guess you're right." She giggled.

They had been standing so long that they couldn't even spot their friends in the distance. Once they started walking, Anzu kept silent, she knew now that Malik had said what he wanted to any attempt at small talk would be wasted on him.

After walking for only about two minutes their trip was interrupted, an earthquake tore through the ground causing them both to fall over. It only lasted a few moments, Malik got up almost immediately, but Anzu was too freaked out to stand up.

"What was that, an earthquake?" She asked, completely startled.

"Doubtful, Nixara doesn't get earthquakes." Malik scanned the area, his eyes widened. "Anzu get up!" he ordered then grabbed her arm pulling her up giving her no choice.

"What do you thin-" She was taken aback by his sudden rudeness, that is, until herds of students came running I their direction.

Anzu held onto Malik with one arm and made a circle with her free hand blew through her fingers as she faced towards the ground and they flew up in an instant.

"Thanks," He said as the crowd ran underneath them, "can you land on that building over there?" he pointed about twenty meters to their right.

She nodded and dropped Malik catching his hand, he didn't panic. Evasion and defense was Anzu specialty, her natural talent, he knew she wouldn't drop him.

She took a deep breath in and faced to her left, they started to fall slowly, and then she pushed out hard. Malik kept a good eye on the roof top, they were headed at it at a slope, and he was ready for his part.

When Malik's feet landed on top of the building, Anzu stopped and dropped fast and Malik quickly took her into her arms before she'd crashed.

"Thanks," She said as he let her down.

"Yeah, what are friends-," Malik didn't have the chance to finish before the sudden ring from his cell phone cut him off. He wasted no time to answer it.

"Ryou?"

'_Malik, I-I need your help!_' Ryou voice was breaking, he sounded like he was crying.

"Where are you?"

'_It's Shizuka, we, we were h-headed towards the tower, and,'_ He sobbed, '_she…she's hurt, and I can't help her!_'

"Ryou,_ where_ _are you_?" Malik asked again, his voice more stern.

'_By… the, um,_' Ryou hesitated, '_the history building._' He said finally.

"Okay, I'll be right there, don't worry. I'm gonna let you go and call Ishizu, 'kay?"

'_M'kay,_' Ryou sniffed.

He hung up and hit his speed dial. It started ringing and he turned to Anzu if she could take them to the history building, she agreed unsure of what was wrong.

Ishizu finally answered after six rings.

'_Malik, why are you calling me, there's an-_,' she answered, angrily.

"Shizuka's hurt, and she really needs someone. You're the only one I could call."

'_What? What about Ryou? Isn't he with you?_'

"He can't help her," he said quickly.

Ishizu didn't reply right away, '_Let me talk to him, maybe I can guide him over the phone._'

"He's in hysterics," Malik half-lied. He could tell she was mulling it over, chewing on her bottom lip.

'_Okay, where are you?_'

"The history building, please hurry." He hung up.

-xXx-

They arrived is what felt like eternity, they saw Ryou before they saw the damage.

"Gods, Ryou are you alright!" Anzu rushed over to him wrapping her arms around him, he was on the ground hunched over, sobbing into his knees his hands covering his face.

"Where's Shizuka," Malik asked looking all around for their friend.

Half of the building was completely caved in; it was dark in the crevices so they couldn't see in.

"She's _gone_, I can't sense her anymore." Ryou grabbed onto Anzu for support and comfort.

Malik was shocked, "Y-you mean she was _in_ there?" he said pointing at the ruined building. The only thing Ryou do was give a weak, silent nod. He couldn't even open his eyes.

"She was going to meet with Jounochi," he gasped for air, it was so hard for him to breathe, "there, there; were so many people… she's one of, of the last to fade."

Malik fought back the tears that burned his eyes, he hadn't known Shizuka as long as Ryou or Anzu, but she was still one his closest friends.

"Malik? Malik, where are you?"

The three of them heard Ishizu call out for them, Anzu was crying along with Ryou so she couldn't answer no matter how much she wanted to. By default Malik was the most composed.

He bit his lip as he wiped his tears away. A stuttered, "over here," was all he could manage out.

"Gods, what happed here?" Ishizu rushed over to her younger brother and started to inspect him, "are you alright, Malik?"

"'M fine, Ishizu." He looked down at her feet, "they're all gone, everyone in that building."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about, there's no one in tha-"

"You can't sense them because they're _dead_!" Ryou screamed, "All of them!"

"Including Shizuka," Anzu finally said, looking up at Ishizu, her once bright blue eyes were now clouded and dull with tears.

0o0o0o0o0

If you see any errors PLEASE tell me! I'll fix them!

Respected senior or superior.

This is all (the Malik/Ryou/Anzu/Shizuka scenes) based during Yuugi's… 'Episode'. Yes, that's what I'm gonna call it (for now).


End file.
